A Day in the Life of a Superhero
by Gromia
Summary: Deadly Ransom, my favorite episode, done my way and told from Cap's POV. Otherwise it's like the episode but I did some minor changes.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Just using my creativity.

* * *

**A Day in the Life of a Superhero**

"By your powers combined," I proclaimed. "I am Captain Planet!" Why did I always say that? The Planeteers already knew who I was, so there really was no point in introducing myself every single time. Maybe I should change it sometime…

That could wait for later. Now I had more important things to worry about and help my friends. This time they were trapped inside a force field while a timer was counting down to blow up a supposed nuclear waste bomb.

Touching down next to the force field I quickly assessed the situation. There was still plenty of time to stop the timer so in my usual happy-go-lucky manner I greeted the Planeteers. "Hey there, Planeteers. Looks like you got an explosive situation on your hands."

"You can say that again, Cap," Wheeler told me. "In ten seconds, we're history." He emphasized that with a finger across his throat.

Not if I could help it. "History? Not in my book," I told them confidently. Glancing at the timer, I saw there was less than five seconds left. Plenty of time. I stopped the timer by flipping the switch back up with a whole second to spare. The Planeteers sighed in relief.

"Now to take out that force field," I commented looking up at it and tried to think of the best way to put it out of action. I got myself on top of it. "I think I can iron this out." Changing my fist into metal, I took a flying start and hit it with all my might. That did it and the field shorted out.

In a stream of electricity, I got down to the five again. "Well, Planeteers," I commented. "Another eco-emergency is down for the count."

This had been way too simple and easy so I should've known there would be more. The force field contraption came down. "Whoa! Heads up!" I warned the Planeteers, ready to stop the thing.

A hatch I hadn't noticed opened under my feet and I dropped inside. I could hear the surprised shouts of the five from above until the hatch closed. Stopping my descent, I was going to fly myself out when smog started spraying from the sides of the tube. Losing my concentration to stay airborne, I fell down the tube. What would be waiting for me at the bottom?

After what felt like forever I hit the bottom. Picking myself up I looked around. "Where am I?" I enquired.

I spotted Dr Blight and old Glow-in-the-dark. "Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly," the doc said, welcoming me in her own twisted way.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me out?" I asked. "This is kinda cramped."

Blight smirked. "Not a chance. I've got you right where I want you, Planet." So there never had been an eco-emergency. This had been a ploy to capture me.

"Now for a dose of radioactivity to render you powerless," Nukem grated and shot me with a ray from his arsenal. I gotta tell ya, no matter how many times I get hit it still hurts like no tomorrow. I gritted my teeth and endured it.

Once Nukem determined I was weakened enough so that I wouldn't put up much of a fight the twosome attached my prison onto Nukem's jet and apparently prepared to leave. Where would they take me?

When we did take off and flew out of the hideout I got a glimpse of the Planeteers looking up and pointing at the plane.

* * *

Once we arrived at wherever Blight had established yet another of her labs, the villains got in touch with Gaia. "We have an important message for Gaia and her teenage dupes," Nukem announced.

"What have you done with Captain Planet?" Gaia wanted to know. I could tell she was trying her best not to look too worried.

"He's unsafe and unsound right here in my secret laboratory," Blight said pointing at me. I had half a mind to wave but didn't want to waste the meager strength I had left. I could hardly stand and had to lean on the side of my glassy prison.

"You must release him at once!" Linka demanded.

Blight was unfazed by that. "All in good time," she said evenly. "But first you must meet our ransom demand." I had a pretty good idea what that ransom would be since the yellow bigfoot was there.

And I was right. "Bring me a lifetime supply of nuclear waste," Nukem informed them.

Trust Wheeler to ask the obvious. "What if we refuse?"

The yellow monster laughed. "Then you'll never see Captain Planet again." He pointed at me and gave me another dose of radioactivity. I thought I heard Gaia gasp before the shot hit me. I did my best not to give in but couldn't help letting out a loud and long scream of pain.

* * *

After that, the brute left me pretty much alone. In fact, both of them ignored me so I was left to my own devices. Mal was playing watchdog but wasn't very talkative. That suited me just fine.

I could've told the villains they were waiting for their demanded nuclear waste in vain but stayed quiet, not wanting another dose from the yellow behemoth for my efforts.

Don't you just hate it when you're right? Mal alerted Blight when the Planeteers were trying to break in. "Is this Gaia genius or what?" the computer sneered. Watch it, bucket of bolts!

"Mind your manners, Mal," Blight reprimanded her sidekick. "And give those meddlers a cold reception". What did that mean?

I got my answer when Mal caused an avalanche and the Planeteers were forced to abandon the rescue attempt. A few times it looked like they would be buried in snow but to my relief a gorge saved them. The five managed to jump over it and the snow fell in the gap.

"Nice work, Mal," Blight congratulated her computer. "That should make them realize they better forget trying a rescue and just deliver the ransom." I kept my yap shut about what I thought of that.

To pass the time Nukem concentrated on me while waiting for the Planeteers' next move. "Your powerless flunkies better pay our ransom soon, Planet," he told me. "You won't survive much more of my radiation."

He was right but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of curling up into a ball at the bottom so I held on to my waning strength. "Forget it, Nukem. The Planeteers will never give in to your demands." I really believed they wouldn't do that.

As if on cue Mal announced the Planeteers were approaching. "And with the ransom," the computer added. What was this? I could only stare as Mal's screen showed the Geo-Cruiser carrying five containers with the telltale radioactive sign. It couldn't be!

"Well, super-sap," Blight taunted me. "Looks like you were wrong about your beloved Planeteers."

I don't give in to anger very often but this time was an exception. Gathering my strength I started pounding my prison with everything I had left but of course couldn't even crack it. Finally, I sank to my knees, spent. The villains laughed at this. How could my friends do this?

Releasing the containers, Linka said, "There. We have kept our part of the bargain. Now you keep yours."

"Release Captain Planet at once," Gi added.

They should've known it wasn't that easy. Blight rarely, if ever, kept her word. "No way," she said. "Mal, give those young fools another taste of your powers."

The computer did as he was told, popping out a laser. _"Get out of here,"_ I urged. _"I'm not worth your lives." _The Geo-Cruiser managed to dodge the shots and flew away.

I was left in the hands of the villains even though they had gotten their ransom. Now what was I going to do? "You double-crossing creeps!" I exclaimed, venting my frustration and disappointment. "You never had any intention of letting me go." Predictably, Nukem didn't like my little outburst so he rewarded me with another blast of radiation.

"Of course not," Blight told me. "I have something deliciously dastardly in store for you." I had a strong hunch that whatever she was planning wasn't delicious for me.

* * *

Blight hauled me out of the tube and onto a berth, putting me in restraints from my wrists and ankles. That was totally unnecessary since I probably couldn't even make like a worm and crawl out of there by myself.

Nukem was oh, so ecstatic about his "presents". "There's enough nuclear waste here to keep me glowing for a hundred years." And wreak havoc on Earth as well. The future didn't look bright for the planet I had sworn to protect.

"You got what you wanted, my pernicious partner," Blight said. "Now it's my turn." She came over to me.

"What have you got up your sleeve now, Blight?" I didn't really want to know if my end would be painful or really painful. But still, I asked.

"My greatest experiment of all," she told me. Great, I was to be a guinea pig. "I'm going to learn the secret of your power and use it to destroy the Earth."

Use my power to destroy Earth… She couldn't be serious, could she? Where would she live if she succeeded? "How do you plan to do that?" I asked out of simple curiosity.

The doc smirked. "You'll see. I'm afraid you're going to go all to pieces." Correction, the future didn't look bright for Earth _or_ me. I didn't much look forward to going to pieces. Was the gizmo above me for that?

Just when all seemed lost the lid of one of the containers opened behind the villains. "Hold it right there, Dr Blight," said Wheeler.

"Planeteers!" I exclaimed. They had hid themselves inside the containers. I should've known they wouldn't let me down. Oh, me of little faith.

Blight and Nukem were surprised, to say the least. "But how?" the dumbfounded doctor wanted to know. "We saw you fly away."

"We were not _in_ the Geo-Cruiser," Gi told them. Well, duh. "It was operating by remote control."

But Nukem didn't take kindly to that. "That was a mistake, Planeteers." Radiation crackled around him. Look out, Planeteers! "The last you'll ever make." He used the kids for target practice. They did their best to dodge the blasts.

Gi would've almost had it if Ma-Ti hadn't shielded her with a lid from the containers. "Here," the Kayapo said to her. "These lids are made of led. They will shield us from the radiation."

All five took a lid for protection. "OK, Duke," Wheeler challenged. "Nuke your worst."

Of course Nukem took the challenge. "I always do, Planeteers."

The first ray hit Linka's makeshift shield and it was time for Nukem to do the dodging. I was lucky the blasts going all over the place didn't hit me. But it was close a few times. Some of what he shot he took himself. But the last blast was a big one and it managed to fell even Nukem. And Blight hit the deck.

The Planeteers ran over and my shackles were off. "Are you alright, Captain Planet?" Linka asked.

I tried to get up but couldn't, too weak. "I've absorbed too much of Nukem's radiation."

"Don't worry, Cap," Wheeler assured me. "We'll get you back on your feet."

Kwame went over to the other side of my berth and he and Wheeler helped me up. We ran for the exit. Or, to be more precise, the Planeteers ran and I was carried.

We got to the double doors. Hardly able to stand on my own I could hear Nukem blasting away at us. Not caring how it was possible the blasts didn't hit I struggled to get the doors open. It took a lot of effort but finally I did it, getting them open enough so the Planeteers could get through.

"Quick! I'll shield you," I urged them. "Go!" What mattered now was their safety more than my own. I counted four getting through.

Inevitably my meager strength wasn't enough to keep the doors open and they started to close in on me. I wouldn't be able to keep them open for long. Getting a glimpse of the one still inside I saw it was Gi. I was almost at my limit, holding the doors open with almost sheer willpower alone. "Hurry Gi!" I told her. Now I had to let go and fell forward, hoping she would make it.

I was caught and lowered gently onto the ice, feeling the cold surface beneath me and the sun's rays above me. But before I could recharge I had to get rid of the radiation Nukem had graciously shot at me. Concentrating I willed the nasty stuff off of me.

Now, for the recharge I needed the elements and they were readily available: the sun, the water in the ice, the surrounding air in addition to the Planeteers cheering for me.

I felt my strength returning so that I could take care of business. "Thanks, Planeteers," I said gratefully, noticing with relief that Gi had made it.

"Go Planet!" the five exclaimed, pumping their fists.

I rose up into the air. "Time to settle some scores." I headed straight for the iceberg and crashed through it. Talk about a flashy entrance.

I landed by the two villains. "You know what? It's about time for you two to clean up your act." I transformed into water and headed straight for Blight's precious computer.

I soaked it good. "H2O intruder! Short circuit! Short circuit!" Mal announced. "I'm all washed up." The computer exploded and caused a series of other explosions. That should teach them to mess with me.

But it was time to get myself out of there. I got myself back together and flew out the way I had come in. As I left the whole mountain went up in, shall we say, a shower of ice.

I rejoined the Planeteers. "Thanks for getting me out of that hot spot, Planeteers," I thanked them again. With friends like them, the Earth had a good chance.

"We should have listened to Gaia in the first place," Ma-Ti admitted. "She told us there was a way but we wanted to try the direct approach first."

"But the most important thing is that Captain Planet is safe," Gi stated.

I smiled and left with the usual, "The power is yours!"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
